She Will Be Mine A Logan and Jo One Shot
by Igettvgeeks
Summary: Logan and Jo for the one person who voted in my poll that you wanted to see it. I hope others can enjoy it too. Logan and Kendall double date with Jo and Camille.


Big Time Rush

She Will Be Mine

A Logan/Jo One Shot

I don't own Big Time Rush. This is just for fun.

Logan had just witnessed Carlos use his British accent in an attempt to win the new girl's heart.

"You stole my idea!" Logan yelled at Carlos.

"I'm sorry but she smells so good and I've never had a girlfriend before!" Carlos said.

Logan stood and said "She will be mine!" He made his way to the new girl and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Jo," she said offering Logan the seat next to her.

Before he could sit down he saw Camille barreling towards him at a mile a minute. He was afraid she was going to hit him but instead she walked right past him to Kendall. Logan and Jo watched as she slapped him, then kissed him, then pointed to Jo and told her she would destroy anyone who got in her way.

Logan noticed Kendall's shocked look. As soon as Camille left Carlos was asking Kendall if she was a good kisser. Logan couldn't hear Kendall's answer but he saw a small nod of his head that showed his approval.

Logan sat down and said "Have you met Camille yet? She's kind of crazy."

"We met on the elevator this morning. She's okay. She just really likes Kendall, apparently," she said.

"She's been in love with the guy since we got here. So are you an actress too?" Logan said.

"A singer actually. I'm auditioning for this musical. You're in a band right? Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah, well we're trying to become a band," Logan said.

Logan heard Jo's cell phone beep. She looked at it and told him "I have to go. Sorry. It was really nice meeting you Logan."

Logan called after her "I'll see you around." He sat in the chair when Kendall and James came up to him.

"So, what happened?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"You were right she did smell good. She had to go to an audition," Logan said.

"So the games still on!" Carlos said excited.

"For us maybe. It looks like Kendall already has a girlfriend," Logan said laughing a little.

"Why did she have to choose me? Why couldn't she have chosen you Logan? I can't deal with that every day, besides, I like Jo _and_ I still get a shot with her," Kendall said pointing his finger at Carlos and Logan.

It had been two weeks since the guys were all shot down by Jo after she told them that she had a boyfriend. Logan was relaxing by the pool when he heard Camille's voice over him. He kind of hoped she would go away if he didn't answer her so he pretended she was standing above him blocking his sun.

"Logan, I have something to tell you, it's important," she said.

Logan resigned to the fact that Camille wasn't going away any time soon, took off his sunglasses and sat up, "What's up?"

"I want you to promise me something first, if I tell you what I know, you'll get me a date with Kendall," Camille said.

"What! I can't even get a date with a girl of my own, how am I supposed to get Kendall to go out with you?"

"You're his best friend. We could make it a double date!"

"Who would I be with on this double date?" Logan asked.

"Jo," Camille said.

"Jo?" Logan said.

"Yes Jo," Camille said.

"Jo? The Jo that has a boyfriend?" Logan said.

"Yes, that Jo," Camille said.

"There's a problem with your plan, Camille. Jo has a boyfriend," Logan said.

"That's what I was going to tell you. Jo doesn't have a boyfriend. She was lying. She didn't want to deal with your craziness," Camille said.

"But our craziness is fun," Logan said in a hurt voice.

Logan thought about Camille's request for a minute. He wondered how he would get Kendall to agree to go on a date with Camille. He wondered if he was ready for a date with Jo. He must have been spacing out because he heard Camille snap her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry," he said as he shook his head a little. "I don't think this is a good idea Camille," Logan said finally.

"Come on it's the best idea! I'll tell Jo it's just a little get together to meet some of the people in the building. Then we'll have dinner at my place. It'll be perfect she won't suspect a thing," Camille said.

"So what am I supposed to tell Carlos and James about why Kendall and I are going to be gone for a few hours? They might notice we're gone," Logan said.

"You leave them to me," Camille said.

Logan became very worried as he saw Camille grin.

Logan and Kendall stood on the elevator as they made their way to Camille's apartment for the double date she had set up.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Kendall said as he adjusted his blue tie and made sure the buttons on his shirt were all done correctly.

"You wanted to get to know Jo better, right?" Logan asked sheepishly.

"Yeah but I was hoping it would be more like the two of us having a day at the pool together and less of us having dinner with crazy Camille," Kendall said.

"She's not so bad. Besides, you might like her if you give her a chance." Logan said.

"You better be 100% sure about Jo not having a boyfriend," Kendall said.

"I am." Logan said as he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He played with the buttons on his shirt sleeve for a minute until he felt Kendall's eyes on him. "Camille told me she didn't have a boyfriend so I'm pretty sure." Logan said finally.

"Camille is your source? How do you know she wasn't just making that up so you would get me to come to this?"

"I don't. But we should go into it hoping for the best," Logan said.

"Wait a second, are you still going after Jo? Because I'm still going after Jo." Kendall said.

"Kind of," Logan said.

"What? Come on Logan, let me have Jo, you take Camille," Kendall said.

"I don't like Camille, I like Jo. I think she likes me too, even though she was lying to us, because the other day in the lobby she dropped her script and I picked it up for her and she said 'thanks' and smiled at me," Logan said.

"Oh Logie, you are so naive. She was just being nice," Kendall said.

"I think there was something there. Besides, she hasn't even shown an interest in you. How do you know she even likes you?" Logan said.

"Because, she hates me, and we all know that people who start off as enemies always end up together," Kendall said.

Logan looked at him with an unbelieving look as the elevator doors opened and the two exited to walk down the hall to Camille's door. They stood in front of the door, Logan looking excited, Kendall petrified, and before they could knock, it opened.

Camille stood in front of them wearing a black dress with her hair curled hanging loosely over her shoulders. Logan was kind of stunned at how good she looked. He thought about changing to team Camille but when he saw Jo come up next to her the thought vanished.

Jo was wearing a maroon dress with her hair straightened hanging behind her. Logan couldn't believe how great she looked. He noticed that Kendall had noticed also. He was practically drooling. Logan hit him in the ribs.

"Would you guys like to come in?" Camille asked as she grabbed Kendall by the arm and led him to the table. Logan shut the door and looked at Jo one more time.

"Wow, you look great. Do you dress like this for all your social gatherings?" he asked.

He saw Jo blush a little and she said "No. Camille made me wear it. I wanted to wear a pair of blue jeans and a t shirt but Camille told me that wasn't good enough. She kept saying this night was going to be special. Everyone else must be running late."

Logan forgot what she was talking about for a minute. "Yeah. Not everyone is as punctual as Kendall and I are. They used to call me Mr. on time back in Minnesota," Logan said.

He saw Jo give him a confused look and when she turned to look at Camille and Kendall in the kitchen Logan smacked his forehead. "Stupid," he said to himself.

"Dinner's ready. Come on Logan," Camille said. Logan saw Jo start to sit but Camille stopped her. Jo looked at her with a confused but Camille just continued to stand.

Logan looks at Kendall. The four of them stand in silence for a moment. Suddenly Logan understands what Camille is hinting. "We should pull their chairs out for them like the gentlemen that we are Kendall," Logan said as he and Kendall move to the opposite end of the table and pull out the chairs. The girls sit and Logan and Kendall take their seats as well.

"This looks great Camille," Jo said. After a moment "What is it?"

"It's a casserole that my mother taught me how to make," Camille said.

Kendall poked at it with his fork "What's in it," he asked.

"It's probably best not to ask," Camille said. Logan, Jo, and Kendall stared at her and she continued "But it tastes great. I promise!"

After dinner was over the two couples were sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV. Jo and Logan were sitting next to each other awkwardly because Camille was trying to lay her head on Kendall's shoulder. She had her arm wrapped around his and Logan noted he looked uncomfortable. It could be worse Logan thought, there could be no girl with her head on his shoulder.

Logan looked at Jo. She really did look great but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. He wasn't sure if he should hold her hand or not. They weren't officially dating but that didn't seem to be stopping Camille. Logan thought about it as he tried to look at her hand from the corner of his eye and not be noticeable. He reached his hand tentatively towards her but as he was about to grab it the movie ended.

Logan quickly clasped his hands together in his lap. He looked nervously at Jo and she pointed to Camille and Kendall. Camille had fallen asleep on Kendall's shoulder and he was sitting still like a statue. For some reason he didn't want to wake her up. Logan thought it was weird.

"Maybe you should wake up Camille. Kendall looks uncomfortable," Logan said.

"You don't think she'll get mad at me?" Jo asked.

Logan looked at Camille and remembered all the times that she had slapped Kendall or one of the other guys for an audition. "It'll be fine," Logan said.

Jo leaned over and reached her hand out. Kendall gave her a look of shock as he tried to shake his head no.

"Wait," Logan whispered as he grabbed Jo's arm. He was grinning evilly at Kendall as he said "We should let Camille sleep a little. She did cook dinner for us and this way you and I can go down to the pool and enjoy some fresh air."

Logan saw Kendall give him a death glare as he and Jo stood up.

"Bye," Logan said as he rushed out of the apartment.

Down at the pool Logan and Jo sat on the lounge chairs and looked up into the sky.

"It looks like rain," Jo said.

"How can you tell?" Logan said.

"I have a sixth sense," she said.

"Cool," Logan said. After a pause, "Hey, do you like hockey?"

"I hate hockey!" she said.

"Okay. What about math? Have you read Phoebe Nichee's book?"

"I'm not very good at math."

"That's fine. Not everyone's good at math. What are some of your hobbies?" Logan asked.

"I like sky diving and rock climbing and I want to try bungee jumping. I'm a real adrenaline junkie. Are you?"

"Not really," Logan said as he felt rain start to drop on his skin. "What kind of music do you want to sing?"

"Country," she said.

"Oh," Logan said. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the rain began to fall. There was a loud clap of thunder and Logan jumped.

"You scare easily," Jo said.

"No I don't," Logan said as another thunder clap struck louder than the previous one followed by a crackling streak of lightning across the sky. "We should probably go inside. It looks like it's getting bad pretty quickly," Logan said.

"It's not that bad. It feels nice. LA hardly gets rain, let alone a thunder storm. We should enjoy it. This was your idea after all," Jo said.

Logan sat down on the chair and tried to enjoy the rain that was falling softly on him. He couldn't help thinking about how their nice clothes were getting all wet.

"Logan, I think you're a great guy but I don't think we really click," Jo said.

"I think you're right. We're sitting out here in the rain and all I can think about is how our clothes are getting wet and that we might catch a cold," Logan said.

'We can go back to the room and check on Camille and Kendall," Jo said.

The two returned to Camille's apartment and saw that Camille and Kendall were fighting as they put the dishes in the dishwasher. When Logan and Jo entered they stopped fighting and stared at the two as they dripped water on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Camille said as she grabbed a towel and walked to Logan. He noticed she was looking at him with that look she was giving Kendall only an hour before. She quickly wrapped his head in the towel and he laughed as she messed up his hair in an exaggerated way. When the towel was removed he saw Kendall had grabbed a towel for Jo. She wrapped it around her and the two were staring at each other.

Maybe Kendall was right about Jo liking him, Logan thought as he realized that Camille was all but holding him in her arms with the towel wrapped around him. Maybe Camille wasn't so crazy.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! This was for the one person who voted in my poll that they wanted to see Logan and Jo. I'm not sure if I like it and it's taken me longer to write than I'd like. I'm sorry if it wasn't good. I think Logan and Jo are kind of OOC. Sorry. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading it!


End file.
